Dragon Ball: Post Earth
by Awareness Bringer
Summary: Not satisfied with Planet Vegeta's demise, the Frieza Force seeks to exterminate all surviving Saiyans and make sure their race can never be revived. In order to be absolutely certain, all beings who reproduce with them must either be modified from accepting the Saiyan blood or face their own destruction. Challenge story.


**Another challenge story inspired by Quill of Molliemon's livejournal ideas. Allow me to summarize #34 that inspired this, some guidelines of mine, and a disclaimer.**

 **-Something terrible has happened to Earth and various survivors become space refugees  
-DB characters are space gypsies, moving from planet to planet doing odd jobs  
-Bulma: mechanic, inventor  
-Yamcha: pilot, muscle  
-Krillin: co-pilot, muscle, scout  
-Goku/Kakarrot: muscle, scout, Saiyan connection  
-Chichi: cook, medic  
-Launch: medic/muscle (depending on mode)  
-Son Gohan [Sr]: mentor, muscle, nature/survival expert  
-Master Roshi: mentor, muscle, ship owner, pervert  
-Puar: mascot, spy  
-Oolong: spy, pervert  
-Ship name(s): Kame House, Ox Castle, Assassin Crane  
-Papaya Station: space station run by and catering to Earthlings, a place to dock and refuel, perform ship maintenance, trade, and martial arts tournaments are hosted in an arena at its heart  
-Capsule Corporation Space: mobile space station that hosts Capsule Corporation, as well as Mrs. Briefs impressive collection of exotic pets**

 **No unnecessary bashing: seeing characters grow up and show hidden strengths is all good until it looks like the writer is purposefully making the character in question look like an unlikable nuisance at best and a complete villain at worst. Trust me, it's best to show both the positives and negatives of those in a story. I know it might not be easy for those that yelled more than they fought in canon (Bulma and Chi-Chi), but giving them the benefit of the doubt would be a fair sign.**

 **No slash: I try not to judge people who have different "bonding" preferences compared to mine, but I really don't think that characters that weren't listed as canonically yaoi in nature should be depicted as such. Not that I like gender bending much either.**

 **Keep the content at a controlled level: meaning that it's probably best to be mindful of which direction the story/stories will go. I like straight lemons as much as the next fellow, but given how things all are iffy on certain websites like FFN, it would probably be wise to just walk first before jumping.**

 **Don't shy away from asking me for advice or beta reading: however, I won't dictate your execution as it should ultimately be your decision. I'm doing fine with it so far with digemsmack over his Fairy Tail story which I gave my patronage for, Ascension of the Second Apocalypse.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Dragon Ball franchise or it's related concepts and characters, but Akira Toriyama and his affiliates do.**

 **[DBPE]**

 **Dragon Ball: Post Earth**

 **[DBPE]**

 **Planet Namek**

Almost twenty light years from Earth, Namek was tidally locked in relation to its three suns, resulting in the lack of a day/night cycle and its native species making their homes on the daylight side of the planet. Having experienced a horrible climate shift that had wiped all but one of the Namekians on the planet in Age 261, the surviving Grand Elder, Guru, was able to asexually reproduce at a slow pace over the centuries, and guide his offspring in replanting the lush vegetation that was destroyed in the storms. Divided into six villages, the children of Guru had lived peaceful, hard-working lives for almost five hundred years until a day came when something appeared none too far from Guru's home that he had not witnessed since the days when the Namekians numbered above and beyond the tens of his sons. A spacecraft of Namekian design.

It didn't land exactly, but simply appeared out of thin air. Attuning his senses to it, the aged Guru felt a presence that he felt was familiar along with two others that he could had Other Worldly heritage. Before he could grasp what was happening, Guru felt the three visitors arrive outside his house. They didn't appear to harbor malicious intentions, so Guru decided not to immediately call for aid.

"Excuse me, Grand Elder, but may my friends and I have a word with you?" The more familiar of the three asked politely.

Upon hearing the voice, Guru's lip curled into a knowing smile before replying. "Of course."

Once the three had entered, Guru, having lost much of his corporal eyesight to old age, heard bodily motions that indicated they were going to bow to him, but Guru, understanding and kind, interjected. "We need not bother with silly niceties, Son of Katas. For all intents and purposes, you and I may be equals already."

After the Grand Elder gave his kind chuckle, the slightly younger Namekian gasped in confusion before speaking. "Katas? That was my father's name, wasn't it?"

At that point, Guru's expression took the look of confusion. "How much do you remember?"

"Not much, Guru." The Son of Katas replied sadly. "I am known on a world called Earth as it's Guardian, Kami. I came before you with my friends using the Dragon Balls I created because I believe your Dragon will be more powerful enough, if not to save the Earth itself, then to at least give it's people a fighting chance against a grave threat."

Absorbing the information bit by bit, Guru learned that, while his people enjoyed a peaceful, if slow recovery, the greater galaxy was enduring a crisis of "profitable omnicide". The Arcosians and Saiyans, two prideful races with numerous evil examples that he had remembered so well, apparently went into a partnership that wiped out the populations of numerous planets as part of a ruthless campaign of conquest and opportunity. This "Frieza Force" was such a terrifying and powerful enemy, that even the policemen of the Galactic Patrol didn't have the strength to fight it head on. And while the Saiyans were betrayed and forced into a hunt of extermination across the universe at the order of the Arcosian Prince Frieza, Earth was in danger just for having a species that could procreate with the Saiyans.

Although the Frieza Force detachment that was sent to Earth weren't explicit in their demands, both Kami and Earth's leading politician got the hidden threat all the same. Either all life forms on Earth will go through a gene therapy that will allow them to reject the reproductive and hybridization qualities of Saiyan DNA, or all Earthlings will be exterminated. It for this reason, that Kami, Mr. Popo, and Korrin took to making contact with the North Kai that watched over their portion of the universe to seek advice and gathering the Earth's set of Dragon Balls for what to do. Upon a lengthy conversation, it was decided that for Earth and its inhabitants to survive the coming storm, the planet had to be preserved by the power of an Eternal Dragon and the people had to leave.

"King Kai himself said that a battle with Frieza, especially at the measure of the Earthlings' current strength, would only lead to catastrophe." Kami said grimly. "And while I did consider using my Eternal Dragon, Shenron, to aid us, I could not think of a solution that would work, but also not deprive Earth and its people of their mortality as well as leave a void for a potential threat to fill if I were to remove Frieza and his forces from the universe. Therefore, King Kai guided me in seeking a Dragon that could grant more than one wish. Nonetheless, I am glad to meet my people for the first time in a long time."

"Of course, Kami." Guru replied with a smile before becoming serious. "I trust you came up with a plan, though. While it would be wrong of me and my sons to not invite you all to seek refuge here, Namek's lack of a balance between night and day would more than likely upset your charges."

"Correct, Guru." Conceded Mr. Popo. "Fortunately, when we were searching for the Dragon Balls, we encountered a brilliant scientist who is already designing a type of space station that could hold the entire population of one of Earth's major cities. King Kai stated that by dividing Earth's population, we will be able to give them all a chance for survival, instead of keeping every last Earthling in the same place. However, while designing such things are easy for Dr. Brief, even he agreed that we don't have the time or the resources to construct even a single space station."

"Ah, but Eternal Dragons can do almost anything." Guru noted with realization and smiled again.

"That's right." Korrin said. "All we need to do is have wish Porunga to have Earth protected by anything that doesn't have godly _Ki_ , construct the space stations from Dr. Brief's plans, have as much of the Earth's people sent to the stars on those space stations, and hope for the best."

Guru nodded and stood from his throne. "Very well, let's get to work."

 **[DBPE]**

 **To be honest, I thought of showing a scene inspired by the first episode of Transformers Animated, or one that has King Furry engage in an emergency conference with other noted inhabitants of Earth before deciding on this. It gives more room for takers to either imagine the hero as either Goku or Kakarot, all things depending on perspective. When first read the above summary, the underrated movie, Titan A.E., came to mind, which is why I'm really excited for the day when this will be made into a full fledge story. Just let me know if anyone wants to uphold it.**


End file.
